english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Clannad (2010)
Clannad (クラナド) is an Anime based on a visual novel created by Key. It was produced by the animation studio Kyoto Animation, directed by Tatsuya Ishihara, written by Fumihiko Shimo and features character design by Kazumi Ikeda. The series consists of 24 episodes, and was broadcasted between October 4, 2007 and July 16, 2008. The English-language version was released on DVD on June 15, 2010 by Sentai Filmworks. English Vocal Cast 'Main Cast' *David Matranga - Tomoya Okazaki *Luci Christian - Nagisa Furukawa 'Secondary Cast' *Andrew Love - Akio Furukawa *Brittney Karbowski - Ryou Fujibayashi *Emily Neves - Kotomi Ichinose *Greg Ayres - Youhei Sunohara *Hilary Haag - Fuko Ibuki *Kara Greenberg - Sanae Furukawa *Kaytha Coker - Tomoyo Sakagami *Shelley Calene-Black - Kyou Fujibayashi 'Minor Cast' *Andrew Love - Baseball Team Member (ep18), Punk (ep17) *Blake Shepherd - Avid Fan, Basketball Club Member (ep16), Candidate (ep17), Classmate (ep11), Clerk A (ep13), Guy at Store (ep23), Male Student (ep1), Male Student (ep2), Punk (ep17), Rugby Player (ep5), Student (ep14), Student (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep22), Student (ep24) *Brandon Hearnsberger - Avid Fan, Classmate (ep11), Male Student (ep1), Male Student (ep2), Rugby Player (ep5) *Bree Welch - Kotomi's Mom, TV Announcer (ep19), Woman (ep23) *Chris Hutchison - Basketball Captain (ep16), Guidance Counselor (ep24), Guy at Store (ep23), Naoyuki Okazaki, Punk (ep17), Sexy Voice (ep23) *Clint Bickham - Baseball Team Member (ep18), Basketball Club Member (ep16), Guy at Store (ep23), Punk (ep17), Student (ep14), Student (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep21), Student (ep22), Student (ep24), Tennis Team Captain (ep18) *Elizabeth Bunch - Isogai (ep22), Misae Sagara *Fred Walters Jr. - Avid Fan, Bus Driver (ep12), Classmate (ep11), Male Student (ep1), Male Student (ep2), Rugby Player (ep5) *Greg Ayres - Kid *Hilary Haag - Kid *Illich Guardiola - Yusuke Yoshino *Joanne Bonasso - Female Student (ep1), Female Student (ep2), Female Student (ep7), Mitsui *Jonathan Novak - Actor (ep21), Homeroom Teacher (ep24), Kotomi's Dad (ep14), Punk (ep17), Rugby Team Member (ep18), Student (ep18), TV Announcer (ep13), Teacher (ep19), Teacher (ep23) *Josh Grelle - Baseball Team Captain (ep18), Basketball Club Member (ep16), Guy at Store (ep23), Judo Club Member (ep15), Junior Male (ep24), Punk (ep17), Student (ep14) *Justin Doran - Avid Fan, Classmate (ep11), Kotomi's Dad (ep13), Male Student (ep1), Male Student (ep2), Rugby Player (ep5) *Kara Greenberg - Kyou's Fan Club (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep24) *Lesley Tesh - Kyou's Fan Club (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep22), Student (ep24), Sugisaka *Maggie Flecknoe - Actor (ep21), Female Student (ep1), Female Student (ep2), Girl (ep12), Kyou's Fan Club (ep16), Student (ep18), Yukine Miyazawa *Marcy Bannor - 3-A Teacher, Old Woman (ep10), Woman (ep23) *Mariela Ortiz - Harada, Intercom Voice (ep24), Kyou's Fan Club (ep16), Sexy Voice (ep23), Student (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep21), Student (ep22), Student (ep24), Video MC (ep22) *Melissa Davis - Botan, Girl, Kyou's Fan Club (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep24) *Rob Mungle - Gentleman, Oogami, Other Driver (ep12), Principal (ep24), Rakugo Club Member (ep21), Umpire (ep18) *Rozie Curtis - Kyou's Fan Club (ep16), Rie Nishina *Serena Varghese - Kid, Mei Sunohara *Shannon Emerick - Kid, Kyou's Fan Club (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep24), Voice of "I" *Stephanie Wittels - Female Student (ep1), Female Student (ep2), Kouko Ibuki *Tiffany Grant - Festival MC (ep22), Gym Student (ep17), Judo Club Member (ep15), Kid, Student (ep24) *Todd Waite - Actor (ep21), Clerk B (ep13), Head Teacher (ep24), PA Announcer (ep23), Toshio Koumura Category:Anime Category:2010 Anime